PS I Loathe You
by WaYY i RoLEEE
Summary: What i think will happen in the next book. Probably way off. ha. anyways, it will include dylans birthday that most people forgot was in the september from the first book. dont want to give anything away...read and review
1. Synopsis

P.S. I Loathe You

Synopsis

Massie Block- The tiffany boxes were fun, but main buiding is where she belongs. Goodbye NPC and boyfast, hello boyfest. And with a new crush in her eye-possibly hotter than Chace Crawford- and all her friends by her side, how could everything not be perfect. Yet, the butt-shaking soccer star cutie is still at the back of her mind sporting his hawt new diesel jeans and shaggy blonde hair topped off with puppy dog eyes. Breaking up with her is one thing, but not even missing her is be-yawned unacceptable. 8th grade MB will prove to be 10x more mature than 7th grade.

Alicia Rivera- 8th grade can now finally start with the new enstated boyfest. Now Hotz and her don't have to be a secret. Given. And watches as the beloved alpha suprises everyone with her new grade resolution. How can she stand by her best friend when they both want the title...captain?

Dylan Marvil- Has started on a new green tea diet to slide of the extra pounds. Her fiery red hair still stays straightned to stand out from her Daily Grind star mother, Merri-Lee Marvil. But that's only what people recognize her for. She'll need to find a way to stand out.

Krisen Gregory- Trading back to her sporty Puma style, but her skark tooth necklace still swings tightly around her neck. Nothing phases Kristen these days. Schoolwork and her mom forcing her to do an afterschool job keeps her distant from her friends and soccer.

Claire Lyons- Is totally into the new Massie(and recieving lots of designer hand -me -downs also helps). Her best friend is also helping her figure out the Cam situation. She can't help daydreaming about when they first kissed and recieving those gummies and the way they tasted. How can she make up her mind when there's a chance at another heartbreak. She could just hear Alicia saying "Point."


	2. Chapter 1

BOCD

The Great Lawn

Monday, September 21st

7:50 a.m.

Massie Block, now officially back in Main Building, stood under the PC's favorite oak and gulped down her last bit of Perrier water. Fall was really setting in; a pile of leaves swirled into the air caused by strong gusts of wind that blew the girls' flawless hair across their faces sticking to their gloss. A GLU meeting was to be set ay-sap before school started and Massie refused to say anything in the Range Rover. Under the almost almost golden tree Kristen had already taken out her new sudoku puzzle, Alicia was fussing with her side part, Claire was picking her cuticles, and Dylan was pinching the skin on her stomach.

All weekend she had been thinking about her new crush Dempsey Solomon. His tanned skin and olive green eyes made him total HART material, but that wasn't the point of this meeting. Although most of her thoughts were clouded with Dempsey and the new boyfest, the word immature always snuck back into her mind. It made her temples throb just like listening to a boring lecture a teacher was saying in class, that wouldn't go away.

"Come on Mass. We're waiting," Dylan complained.

Massie applied one more coat of her new whipped cream Glossip Girl and finall spoke up.

"The 8th grade calls for a new me...a new PC. Rating our outfits and calling people LBR's is so 7th grade, and very 'immature.' I mean we can still be alphas, but be well, not mean." Massie almost hated herself for sounding so lame, but there's nothing she can do about it now.

She kicked at the ground with her new Micheal Kors ankle boots which by the way were complimented very much on . Alicia was the first to speak up, " Ah-greed. We totally need to move on."

"Yea me too," Dylan added. She pulled out a white and green thermos filled with green tea and started gulping.

"Me three," Kristen mimicked.

Claire gave her answer with a smile. Now Layne wouldn't be trashed and called an LBR with her outfits now. Life is good...except for Cam. Speaking of him...

The school's loud bell gave off its morning ring and the soccer boys raced past them trying not to be late.The PC watched as their ex-crushes and crushes ran by. Derrington had to struggle to keep his new jeans from practically falling down as he ran. Massie couldn't help but think how cute he was. His hair needed a cut, but the puppy dog eyes made it impossible for you to stare at his hair for too long.

Kristen noticed Massie staring. " Derrington?"

"No.I saw Dempsey. Der-rick is so D2M," Massie lied.

"What's with the soup thermos Dylan?" Claire asked, immediatly knowing Massie was lieing.

"I read online about this new diet strictly drinking green tea and some other stuff." The girls just rolled their eyes at her ignorence.

The PC began weaving their way through boys and giddy girls towards the building. Table 18 has to be reclaimed from their absence. Point.

Current State of Union

In Out

Main Building Tiffany Boxes

Complimenting outfits Rating outfits

8th grade 7th grade

**Hey thanks for all who have read...review please...i might be slow on updating because i take forever with all by editing and revising**


	3. Chapter 2

BOCD

Radio Booth

Monday, September 21st

8:00 a.m.

"_Good morning BOCD. Congragulations to winners of the locker desgning contest. Have a fun semester in the Tiffany Boxes. September is coming to an end, so if you have anything left in the lost and found please come and claim it soon as possible. Anything not claimed will be given to charity. And finally, this year BOCD will have its first ever cheerleading squad. Come today after school to tryout to be on the team. Wear athletic clothing and sneakers. This has been Alicia Rivera of BOCD saying, I heart you."_

Alicia loved the feeling after a great announcement, like she was totally untouchable. Her new Ralph Lauren polo made her feel extra special and along with being back in the PC again, a now more mature PC. Alicia's cellphone buzzed to recieve a text message from Massie.

**Massie: I'm so captain of the cheerleading squad. Total alpha- ness.**

The text made Alicia's head pound. Captain was what she wanted. I mean, she was the better dancer, right? The position was rightfully hers; another thing she was better than Massie Block at.Being beta isn't always satisfactory. With lightning speed Alicia typed back.

**Alicia: Yea, i think im goin to try-out 2...if u dont mind.**

The response was subtle, secretly disguising the words "There's no way your getting captain over me!"

**Massie: Done**

**Alicia: Done**

**Massie: And done, the rest of the PC says, except Kristen. She cant 4 some lame reason.**

**Alicia: ? should we meet after school.**

**Massie: Trailers**

And with that the converstation was over. Massie ahb-viously wanted to show Derrington how mature she is in trying out for something so un-Massie. Puh-lease! Like meeting there was some coincidence. And what boy doesn't like a pretty cheerleader dancing for them? She wasn't fooling anybody.

The red digital clock beeped 8:08:49 . Alicia had exactly a minute and nine-teen seconds to get her books and go to class. She could make it if she ran...but who would do that?

Alicia noticed her iPhone beeping as she was walking out the studio door to remind her that Dylan's birthday was coming up and a present was needed to be bought.Hopefully at Dylan's party this year she won't look deep fried when her mom shows the pictures on the Daily Grind. Never again! The broadcasting studio door automatically locked as it was shut.

**Yeaa a quick update, i know...it might be changed in a couple of days because i didnt really edit it as much as i wanted to. please review. sugestions welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

BOCD

Tiffany Boxes

Monday, September 21st

3:15 p.m.

Trailers. 3:15. Massie's heart was pounding hard. Harder than any horse riding competition she had been too. It wasn't the tryouts that scared her so much, no, definatly not. Massie Block was meant to be captain. Maybe it was the fact that the soccer boys were standing practically ten feet away from her and her pretty committee minus Kristen. This is what it must of felt like to be Claire. She kept her arms crossed in front of her chest to look confident, no matter how far from it she was. She couldn't even face the trailers and began walking away with the PC following. The cheerleading tryouts were to be held on the soccer field behind the school, perfect view for the boys. Her outfit was definatly a plus, with her DKNY loose tee and Juicy Couture terry cloth shorts, finished with Coach converse style sneakers.

"Hey Massie, I didn't know you were the cheerleading type!" Derrington called out. Him and his friends started cracking up completely.

Massie did a complete 180 and shot back," Der-rik, did I invite you to my BBQ?" The PC behind her snickered knowing what was next.

"Uh, no." Derrington was slightly confused, but new what must be coming.

"Then why are you all up in my grill?" The PC burst out laughing an exchanged a round of high fives and take-that looks. Derrington just ended up rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to his friends. All his best comebacks were used about two weeks ago when they first encountered in the bomb shelter. Typical. Massie used this oppurtunity to check him out. His jeans hung slightly around his hips and his volcum T-shirt made his tanned skin pop.

Claire had kept her head down the whole time avoiding eye contact with Cam. She replied to his text from last week just saying 'Maybe.' and he didn't say anything after that. There were the occasional gummies and C-notes, but nothing that said " I desperatly want to be with you." It wasn't that she didn't like him, she definatly did, it was all just too confusing.

A loud obnoxious wistle to gather all the girls was blown. The PC took their time walking over, there was no rush.

Kristen wasn't across the field where the girl's soccar team was practicing. She said her mom was forcing her to do an afterschool job.

" I'm just going to show you some basic cheerleading moves, and see what you can do," the PC jumped in mid-instruction of the tryouts. A volunteer parent was the one talking . She wore a Nike tracksuit and had her brown hair tied up in a tight pony tale. "I won't be running the squad. I'll be picking a captain to run the pract-" the lady stopped mid-sentence and looked at Dylan, "Are you Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter? I heard you went to this school and you look so much like her."

"Yes." Dylan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a bored way. She was Dyan Marvil, nawt Merri-Lee Marvils daughter. Gawd.

"Well anyways, I will choose the captain to run the pratcices and make up routines and fourteen other members. That means ten of you will have to be cut. And practices will be held every Tuesday and Friday after school, and games on week-ends.

Massie looked around and saw people like Braille Bait and Great White, they looked much better becasue of her help. Although she hated to call them that, she still didn't know their real names. Massie also saw Duh-livia. No suprise. It's ahb-vious Duh-livia would be attracted to short skirts and shaking her cute butt around guys.

"I bet Duh-livia's self- esteem is so low right now that Cam dumped her." She was hoping that this would make her feel better.

Claire giggled softly into her palm. Claire peaked out of the corner of her eye and saw Cam staring a her. Or maybe all of the girls, she couldn't tell. Her cellphone vibrated recieving a message from Cam.

**Cam: u look cute. **

Claire felt all sheepish and showed the message to Massie.

"Don't say anything back. Just look over at him and smile," Massie whisper- advised.

Claire did what Massie did and he smiled back. Then the tryouts really began. The PC will come out on top.

**Heyy..thanks for all the reviews. The whole Derrington/Dempsey thing i think im going to keep kinda confusing so you can make ur own assumptions of how she is feeling. Cheesy right? haha and Massie's comebacks, im not to good at those so im going to just steal ones from previous books. next chapter will be later tonight in massie's bedroom. Review plzz**


	5. Chapter 4

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, September 21st

6:02 p.m.

Claire Lyons tapped on the door to Massie's room and peaked her head through.

"Hey. Come in," Massie said. She was on the floor doing yoga, thanks to the help from her mom's videos.The song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls was blasting. This song always seemed to remind her of Cam. The soft but powerful tune decribed him so well; she wished the song would never end.

_And I give up forever to touch you,_

_cause i know that you feel me some how._

_Your the closest to heaven_

_That I'll ever be, and I don't want _

_to go home right now_

"My muscles are still sore. I don't think I've ever stretched that far before in my life," Claire added while rubbing her sore thighs.

"Yea. And the boys couldn't keep their eye's off of us." Leave it to Massie to bring up them. Her room smelled of vanilla, and it was dimmed with scented candles to relieve today's stress.

"The list for who makes the team will be posted tomorrow. I'm nervous," Claire spoke. More importanly, the list will say who's captain.

_And all I can taste is this moment, _

_and all I can breathe is your light._

_And sooner or later it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

A _ping _from Massie's computer could be heard. Claire raced to her computer before Massie could and checked to see who had e-mailed her.

"It's an e-mail from Dempsey," Claire squealed.

"Kuh-laire...move!," Massie demanded. She pushed Claire from her seat and opened Dempsey's e-mail.

**Dear Massie,**

**Hey firecracker! Sry i havent been in touch with u all weekend. ive been doing charity work. And i couldnt see u today lunch b/c i had to take a make-up test from the couple days of school that i missed. Anyways, hope 2 see u 2moro at lunch, i'll definatly be there. Its a date?**

**Dempsey**

The butterflies Massie felt for Dempsey that almost faded were back, and stronger than ever. Derrington who?

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_cuz' I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's ment to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Oh my gawd. Dempsey so totally likes you. We need to invite him to Dylan's party." Claire jumped on Massie's bed when she was typing a response, then quickly smoothed them before she turned around.

"Claire, could you please stop acting like a total LB-" Massie stopped herself," Could please act cool. And yes, Dempsey is so going to Dylan's party." She smiled at the thought of that.

The song "Iris" slowly faded away.

Current State of Union

In Out

Field behind school Bomb shelter

Cheering shopping

**Thanks for all that reviewed. Im not going to say which one Massie will end up liking. Ill just keep giving hints throughout my stories and the BAM! u find out in the end. Hopefully ill suprise most of you for waht im going to do with cptain situation even though its not that difficult to figure out. ha. anyways thanks for reading and keep on reviewing helping me out.**


	6. Chapter 5

Range Rover

First Class Section

Tuesday, September 22nd

7:39 a.m.

The leather smell of the car and the Alicia's strong Angel perfume mixed and filled Massie's nostrils as she glided gracefully into the car. Her nerves were eating her alive last night as she lay in bed. Even when Bean cuddled up agaisnt her she felt little comfort. All she did was stare blankly at the ceiling and thinking about her outfit.

"Hey," Alicia greeted. She felt the discomfort as she entered the car and kept quiet not expecting an answer. The quiet silence meant Massie was thinking, hard. And all Alicia could do is look out the window and stare at the passing buildings and trees like Claire. The all Ralph Lauren Ensemble meant today was an important day for her too.

Claire observed the passing world and thought of Cam. Isaac drove past is house, and she could notice him getting into the car with Harris to be taken to school. The signature leather jacket hung loosly over his right shoulder as he shoved his L.L. Bean back pack into the car. The black mess of hair that covered his eyes dissapeared from Claire's sight as he bent down to sit in the front seat. She sighed expecting Massie to make a comment about how weak she is with guys. She got nothing. She turned her head to see Massie with her eye's closed. She examined her outfit: an Ella Moss purple baby doll top and pair of grey Sevens.The outfit was to dress-to-impress with the announcement of how her new social life will be for the rest of the 8th grade year.

The Range Rover pulled up to Dylan's mansion. Her fiery red hair was straightenned again, and was blowing across her face as she sat on the steps of her house staring at an old issue of Teen Vogue. She bit into a Chewy Bar and turned a page. Her brown Marc Jacobs messenger bag slung diagonally across her broad shoulders. Isaac had to honk the horn a couple times to get her attention.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She yelled. Dylan bounced down the walkway obviously in a good mood from the upcoming birthday and incredible party.

She hopped into the car and immediatly turned on the TV to watch the Daily Grind.

"Dylan, I thought you hate The Daily Grind?" Massie spoke for the first time all morning, not counting asking Inez to make her some blueberry waffles.

"Yes, I do. But I have to for my TV Broadcasting class."

"Point," Alicia raised her index finger, "I'm in that class too." Massie lost interest as her friends blankly stared at the TV. She reached into the fridge and pulled out another Perrier water to clear her raspy throat. She awaited the moment she would place her still tanned, Chanel no. 19 scented hand on the the silver handle of the main door and yank it open, and run in to see the cheerleading cut before anybody else.

The Range Rover pulled up to the last stop before school, Kristen's apartment. Unlike Dylan, she ran right to the car when she saw it coming.

"Hey guys. Gawd, my mom is making me be a lifegaurd at the indoor swimming facility for this fall and winter." Claire was only the person who seemed to take interest in this detail.

"Oh yea. Todd was on the swim team over there during the winter last year." Massie giggled in her palm when she thought of watching Todd go to practice through her window. He ran outside just in his swim trunks without anything else in the freezing cold; Mrs. Lyons was trying to catch him to give him his coat and shoes. he never did. she gave up and yelled at him to get in the car.

"Kristen, what's with the necklace. Your like wear it every day." She reached into her messenger to pull out her green tea/ soup thermos. Kristen just rolled her eyes and stared at the TV. There was no point in explaining.

The clear view of OCD came in sight. Isaac stopped the car in the parking lot. The PC one-by-one got out of the car.

"Can you guys go save our spot by the tree. I want to see something," Massie asked. The PC shrugged and started walking, quickly glancing back and forth between Massie and eachother.

She walked up to the main door. Her stomach flipped and she felt weak in the knees.

**It's marginal. Sorry nothing really exciting in this chapter, and it isnt really the biggest cliffhanger, but chapters cant be too long. Id feel really special if you reviewed. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

BOCD

Main Entrance

Tuesday, September 22nd

7:52 a.m.

Massie placed her Chanel no. 19 scented hand on the sliver handle just like she imagined it on the ride over. She held her breath out of habit. The sign saying no one was allowed into the building before eight was re-posted onto the glass door, only to be ignored again. Massie waited a few seconds, the seconds long as a eternity, then she tugged at the handle. The glass door didn't budge. She pulled again. Nothing. Just like the first time. Don't they understand how important it is for her to see the list first?

"Here. Take these," a boys voice said behind her. She whipped her head around to see Derrington half standing, half sitting on his bike with keys in his hands, obviously unaware of the no riding bikes or skateboards rule on school property. Or maybe he did know. Massie hesitated, waiting for him to explain.

"I borrowed them from one of the custodians yesterday becasue I left my homework in the trailers. Never got the chance to return them." He paused, feeling awkward, the continued," There's probably a key to the door on this chain somewhere." Derrington tossed her the keys. Massie snatched them out of the air. The keys were warm from his grasp. He looked like he always did. Hawt.

"Thanks," she said softly. She smiled a genuine smile at him, one she hadn't done in weeks. He smiled back, then rode off on his bike. Derrington once again made her locked for words.

T he confrontation made her feel more woozy than before. Why all the sudden was he being so nice? Hopefully, she thought, I didn't look like a deer in the headlights. How embarressing that would have been. She fiddled with the keys and tried to find any clue of the one to the main door. She came across a silver key with the letter MD printed on it. Main door. Duh. The key slid right in and she turned it, to hear it make a click. Taking her hand again, she tugged at the door, which opened with ease.

The humid smell of the school came back.

Massie hurried down the hall, shoes scuffing the floor. The teachers had recieted to their classrooms, preparing for today's work. And Principle Burns was probably out scolding 7th grade boys. The announcement board came into to view. She picked up her pace and started to run. She stopped so suddennly, her shoes slid against the floor aand almost lost her balance, like in one her favorite movies, The Breakfast Club. Her amber eyes scanned the papers posted, and she found the cheerleding list.

_Captains- _

Wait...plural?! Massie continued to scan the sheet.

_Captains- Massie Block_

_ Alicia Revera_

The news gave her relief, but also wanted to make her hurl. She saw that Dylan and Claire also made it, but to her dismay, so did Duh-livia Ryan. Eww. She was like pesky flie on the wall. Always causing the PC trouble. The Current State of Union had to be changed.

In Out

Massie...and Alicia Massie

sorta liking Derrington sorta not liking Derrington

sharing captain sharing lattes

**so sry for the super long wait in update. i rymed. anyways yea, i have like the whole story planned in my head. just have to write it down . Lisi Harrison continues to give clues about whats happenning in the real version which is helping, most of the time. Keep on keepin on. Review**


End file.
